A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for updating a graphic representation of a window item, especially to a system and method that operates on a window system to update a graphic representation of a window item using an image information reading apparatus, thereby to provide a personalized window display environment.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The current windows system provides graphic interfaces for the convenience of applications. The window systems usually provide a few figures or images selectable for changing the graphic representation of a window item, such as Icon, Wallpaper, or Cursor etc. according to a user""s favorite choice. The users can also download new graphics or images from the shareware in the Internet to replace an old graphic representation of a window item. Although the graphics or images in the shareware are full of variety, they are still not enough to satisfy users with a wide range of diverse interests and favorites. To establish a personalized or unique graphic representation of a window item, the users must be familiar with system configurations and computer operations. It would be difficult for an ordinary end user to have such a level of computer proficiency if he/she wants to establish a personalized window graphic environment without any assistance.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a system and method which can be integrated with the existing window system, thereby to assist an end user to quickly update the graphic representation of a window item using an image information reading apparatus. Eventually, the users can easily update the graphic representation of a window item, such as System LOGO, Icons, or Cursors, using a scanner or a digital camera, thereby to establish a personalized windows graphic environment.
In accordance with the invention, the method and system is implemented on a host computer for operating upon a window system to update a graphic representation of a selected window item using an image information reading apparatus. The invention mainly includes an image cropping manager for cropping and saving a scanned image transmitted from the image capturing manager; and an interface manager for providing a plurality of menu items each associated with at least a dialog box for setting the scanned image as a default graphic representation of a selected window item. The menu items include Startup Screen, Wall Paper, System LOGO, Icon, Cursor, Screen Saver, Shutdown Screen, Theme, and Restore for updating the graphic representation of an associated window item. The operations of the menu items can also be directly activated from the image information reading apparatus. On the housing of the image information reading apparatus, there are a few hot keys for the purpose of configuration settings. Each hot key is associated with at least one of the menu items. One touch on the hot key of the housing will activate a series of associated computer operations to update a graphic representation of a window item. Eventually, an end user can easily establish a personalized windows graphic environment with the assistance of the invention.